


A Nixel's Attempts at being Cupid

by Trashcan Queen (Megan_is_MIA)



Category: Mixels (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Trashcan%20Queen
Summary: More old trash of mine





	A Nixel's Attempts at being Cupid

"Minx! Where we going?!" I asked the bandaged-up Nixel girl dragging me along. "What's going on? I'm confused" I said in rapid fire.

"Taryn! Hush!" the Nixel said still dragging me along.

"But-" I started.

"-SHUT IT!" Minx hissed baring her fangs at me. I silenced at once, I had almost forgotten; some Nixels and Mixels are vampiric. Oh I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Taryn, I live in the United States, and I had a DevianArt account, it's Tentrotreat9654. I picked that cause Tentro is my favorite Mixel, well more like my crush... I found out he's a vampire! Actually right now I'm actually in the Mixel world because Minx answered my wish in a DevianArt contest. The contest was "If you could go to any place real or imaginary what would it be and why?" I had answered that I wanted to go to the Mixel world to meet Tentro and my wish came true! When I met Tentro in person(or rather mixel) I had fallen even harder for him. I had tried to tell Tentro how I felt but I was too shy. A squeeze on my hand brought me back to the present and the fact Minx had stopped.

"Can I talk?" I asked softly. Minx nodded and I started firing questions. "Where are we?" I said curiously 

"At a nice restrautant" the Nixel replied evenly.

"What's going on?" I asked next.

"You have a date silly" Minx said her smile evident despite the bandages. 

"With who?!" I said wide eyed.

"Why don't you go in and see for your self" the Nixel said mysteriously. I cautiously went inside and up to the desk. 

"Umm I'm suppose to meet my date here" I said awkwardly.

"Miss Taryn?" The recipentist asked and I nodded before being lead into a back private booth where my surprise date awaited. I sat down without looking at the person sitting across from me.

"Hello Taryn, I've been waiting for you" a familiar lilting tenor said making me immediately snap my head up. 

"Tentro!" I said gleefully. The mixel in question just smiled the light bouncing off his vampiric canines and his amber eyes nearly luminescent.

"Yup" he said still smiling at my face.

"Wh-why are you my date?" I said a bit bewildered now, after my glee had faded a bit.

"Because I wanted to go on a date with you. And I wanted to do it in a semi-private place" Tentro said.

"But I! You Uh!" I said flustered before the sensation of being yanked up and forward happened to me preluding being kissed on the lips. In shock I didn't resist Tentro and then he bit my lip sucking my blood and kissing me. 

"I love you Taryn, I really do" Tentro said releasing me. "And I couldn't figure out how to get a chance to tell you any other time" he said sheepishly.

"I love you too Tentro, that's why I made a wish to come to this world so I could meet you" I said happily before grabbing Tentro and kissing him hard. We ended up not eating dinner and just going back to his place to crash.

I awoke the next morning in a place I hadn't been in month or so, my bedroom in the human world. I must have just dreamed going to the Mixel world I thought sadly. My confession and kisses with Tentro were all in my mind, except as I sat up an arm gently curled around my waist pulled me back down to the bed where it's owner still lied. 

"It's still very early Taryn, go back to sleep" Tentro said his arm around me and his amber eyes half-open.

"I'm in the human world, but you're here?!" I said wide-eyed,

"If course I'm here you think I'd abandon my new girlfriend?" Tentro said in mock-annoyance and bit my neck sucking my blood. "I said I loved you and I meant it. I'm a vampire gentleman, as a mixel or a human"


End file.
